Vandread: the Third Strike
by Bahamutzero375
Summary: 3 years have passed, with the advent of new technology the united worlds of Tarak and Mejere believe they can go after Earth, however things wont go as expected
1. The Prelude

The Prelude

A swirling darkness in space, enveloping everything without concern, the darkness was coming closer and in the center was a white mech, a vandread. Holding back enough power to wipe out the universe with its shield. A hole appeared in the shield, the white mech used its body as a shield. It soon began to break under the unbearable pressure, and then a sudden white light from the leading ship known as the Nirvana appeared. The light consumed the entire battlefield.

Silence

And then the uproar could be heard, the celebration caused by the explotion which left nothing but a beaten vandread that was floating in a small glowing orb. They had won the battle, and defeated the Earthlings who sought to take the lives of its own people and use them for their body parts. Peace came again as the two former enemies open communication again. And the hero of the galaxy went to a small dusty planet to help reform the way things are

3 years later.

"I swear these idiots still don't listen to a word I say", yelled one Hibiki Tokai, "You know I take the time to go and speak to these brick heads, and help them and what do I get.

The experimental study for women and men living together had more or less been a success. The Mejarians had taken up attempts at this and things began to change, but the world of Tarak, although having changing a great deal, still had things that were the same in many ways. Men still valued their pride and arrogance and refused to accept a new life. Walking down a street Hibiki wondered about things which still had to be changed as he entered the grounds to large residence on the top of a hill, it was surrounded with greenery, a rare sight on a dry barren planet, and had overlooked the Capital of Tarak

An Address had been posted there, it read

"Hibiki Tokai, First Class"

Every since the battle he was first class but he longed to go back into space. He wondered if he would ever get back into space and combat against enemies. In addition to becoming First Class he was included in all the meetings with the other 1st generation, and had more or less become a prince on both worlds, his parents are grandma and grandpa, but in the end he didn't care much for the added attention

The second he got to too the door and opened it the aroma of great tasting food quickly shut out all other thoughts. Instantly he was drooling on himself, "what smells so good" asked Hibiki. "It's your lunch, did you think I would forget Mr. Alien" Dita replied. "Another thing which still hasn't changed" replied Hibiki as he sat down and ate everything in site as usual. "I got the supply bill today, you hear me Mr. Alien" and as Dita turned around there was nobody there. "MR. ALIEN", yelled Dita at the top of here lungs. "Jeez you must think I am an idiot to stay there" he thought to himself while looking back towards the house. Soon after he stopped and went into to the city for something to do.

"Sir" replied a solider to the head officer, "Yes, what is it" he replied back. The Ikazuchi and the rest of the fleet are almost fully loaded", the solider answered. "Good tell me as soon as we are fully loaded, we don't need the help of women to win. "Yes, sir."

* * *

All reviews are accepted including flames. Also send any suggestions you may have for this fanfic. I plan on having it be around 35000 words and up. Send all your thoughts over.


	2. Lack of Attention

Back on Mejere things weren't what you might have expected in contrast with Tarak, the women on the planet were getting along with the men who decided to participate in the cohabitation experiment. Those who had been in the project long enough could go to Mejere or back home if they wanted, however most went back.

"Jura where did you go, I swear to god she is such a pain to follow", Barnette said as looked for Jura, "This happens every time we go out, can't I ever get a decent day out just once. Out of nowhere, "hey Barnette can I borrow 658 credits", "What the, where the hell did you go Jura. And why exactly do you need that many credits" yelled back on very angry Barnette. Jura's there bouncing around like a little child on Christmas morning, "It's a one of a kind dress, and I want it to impress the men that are." "Are you still hung up about having a baby"? "Why do I even bother anymore?" as a tired Barnette whispers under her breath while being dragged down the street with one hand by Jura and the other in her pocket fiddling with her credit card. "My poor credit card."

Things weren't entirely at rest on Mejere though, there was a great movement of arms and preparations to repair existing ships and to upgrade and create new ones as fast as possible. Most people didn't take much notice as they tried to fix themselves up for interaction events with men, i.e. date's and other such stuff.

"I won't be long now, right", a female commander spoke to the quartermaster. "No sir, things are almost all prepared and we can be ready to depart in 4 hours" replied the quartermaster. "Commander", a solider yelled out while running down the hall, "The Tarak fleet is beginning to launch". "Say what, (in her thoughts, "those damm men and their pride")." "Inform grandma, tell her we need to launch as soon as possible" the commander implied.

* * *

This was a pretty short chapter, not much went on here; the next 1 might be short too. No promises though, reuploaded chapter 1 with new another paragraph.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

Most of the old crew from the Nirvana stayed at the cohabitation center, formerly the pirate base, and lived out their lives there. And whose that lived elsewhere usually came back for visits all the time and were treated like royalty by the people that were there. Obviously Jura loved all the attention and left Barnette behind to collect the fan letters and gifts as usual; for Jura it was simply heaven, for poor old Barnette life with Jura was hell.

The Nirvana had a few major overhauls; once after the first harvest battle, and the rest at regular intervals along the three years when a big improvement on technology was made. In addition to armor changes, the Nirvana was fitted with 8 dual phase cannons, and a new weapon known as a positron cannon which was yet to be tested. In the docking bay of this invincible ship are the most advanced dreads and vanguards including the four paeksis infused fighters, but of the four only Meia's was there. Dita and Hibiki's were on route along with Jura's dread; the reason why Meia's dread was there was because of her role as a chief pilot and dread instructor. But the biggest change to the SP Vanguard would have to be the addition of 2 shoulder mounted chain guns. Capable of expelling 2000 rounds a minute each he could wipe out a small-medium battle party without even breaking the sweat.

At the time now there are only a couple of hours left until a party starts for the third year anniversary of when Earth's harvester fleet was destroyed. Most people who aren't here yet are on their way as fast a they can.

* * *

"I am picking up signals from Hibiki and Dita's dreads," Beldevere said "Jura and Barnette's are also on the way" she added. "So our reunion party will be starting soon, I can't wait to see them all again" an ailing Magno said. Due to her heart condition she has been very sickly and has had a hard time getting by in the ship. "You shouldn't strain yourself to get up" Duero replied, "I want to live a little, I may not last another year so I wanna get the most outta the time I got left." She replied back. "Now can you help me, I seem to be a bit stuck in my chair."

Half an hour later in the hanger:

"Man that was a long trip, took way longer than I expected," Hibiki said. "You guys are late" Jura said in response, "only cause Dita wanted to see the scrap that's still leftover from the big battle, I swear, she was there when we collected the parts and took them apart and she's still interested in them." "Come on Mr. Alien, I'm sure that the party has already started." She takes Hibiki by the arm and starts dragging him like she used in the old days. "Ow. Will you quit doing that PLEASE?" he yelled back in response, but Dita kept right on dragging him. After a few minutes Hibiki stopped complaining and began to remember how long it was since she used to chase him down these halls. "Man it's been way to long", he said under his breath. "What was that Mr. Alien" Dita spoke back, "Huh, it was nothing. Right nothing." Following close behind were Barnette, Jura, and Paiway. Paiway who had said she was going to stop checking up on everyone lasted about 2 weeks, and then she started again.

Back at the Party:

"Hey everyone quiet down Hibiki's almost here," the blue haired girl yelled. Everyone was waiting by the door to the garden with the lights out

Whoosh!!!

And the door opened as 2 silhouettes appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell, why are all the lights out. This is a bit Suspic-" but before he could even get the chance to finish his sentence the lights were blasted and everyone sprang up from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE"

"How do you like our surprise Hibiki, Dita", the blue haired girl said. "I had a hard time getting all the food cooked up at the right time, especially since you came early." "Thanks Misty I appreciate it" Hibiki replied, "Now where's the food you mentioned."

Misty's face dropped like a rock, as she pointed to her right. "You'd think he might have cut down a little on his actions but I see they haven't changed eh Dita." "Mr. Alien is Mr. Alien, I don't care as long as long as he and I are happy." After that line Jura, Barnette, and Paiway walked in, just as Dita walked off to watch Hibiki. "I see she hasn't changed a bit at all either," Jura replied, "I don't think there going to change so easily, and would you want them to" Barnette replied. "Jura, Barnette how are you" Misty asked but before she got an answer. "What about Paiway here" Barnette said. "Eh Paiway?" Misty asked back in response. Before anyone noticed Paiway was off to do long overdue pai-checks on Hibiki and Dita. The sound of Hibiki gobbling everything could be heard despite the music and chatter, a quarter of the feast was in his stomach. "Oh, man I may actually get full this time around." "I hope you remember how you wanna go" a voice said. As Hibiki was turning around; "of course, I wanna eat myself to death, so how are you doing old lady." "Good, but none of these people will let me do what I want to anymore. They keep bothering me about my condition." Magno said in response. "Well I can't say that I'm not worried but, you should enjoy life right." Hibiki said. Out of nowhere Dita pops up and starts hugging the captain. "Oh captain I missed you and everyone else so much."

"Well its okay now, were all together again for now."

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the party until Beldevere shouted over the speaker marking the end of the party.

"A large fleet of Tarak ships are approaching, we are receiving a message from them now." "Put it over the speaker" Magno yelled back, "BC help me get up to the bridge." "Right Captain."

"All right Amarone open up the message on the main line", Magno said, almost out of breath. "This is the Tarak ship Ikazuchi, flagship of the Tarak Empire. I am Roy Strike, commander of this fleet, we are under orders from Grandpa to take this ship by force if necessary." "That's a load of bullshit, and you know it." A young man said. "Who are you", Roy asked. "Hibiki Tokai. 1st generation; grandpa didn't order you take to take this ship at all, you just chose to do it." "Dammit, he wasn't supposed to be here already." Roy thought to himself multiple times. "Commander Roy" and officer yelled, " The Mejere fleet is approaching as we speak." "Shit!!!"

"Captain we are receiving a message from the Mejere fleet." Amarone said. "Open it on another line." Magno said, "This isn't good, we've been in this situation before and I didn't turn out well."

"This is the Mejere fleet of the Mejerian Army. My name is Maria Aiora we have been monitoring your conversations and our orders are the same as the Tarak commander's."

"We will be taking the ship now, prepare to surrender." Maria said. " We won't let you do that." Roy yelled back. Soon both sides were targeting the other getting ready to begin a massive battle between would be allies, and the Nirvana and the inhabitants of the asteroid were stuck dead center in the middle.

"Dammit all to hell" was all Hibiki could say.

* * *

I realize it has been a while since my latest chapter, so I kind of wrote this to show that 1: I am still alive and kicking. 2: The story will progress. / And a of topic / 3: to leave a cliffhanger for you try and think of what will happen.

Next chapter will be out in about 1 ½ weeks. Seeya then


	4. Notice

This is a small notice to all of you who have read my fic, i wont be able to spend all of my avaliable time on this fanfic, because i am in the process of making a vandread manga that will be posted up on a new friends website. however this is still my story and i will continue to update it about once every 2 to 3 weeks, maybe less depending on how i feel.

PS: incidentally the next chapter will be out by friday.


End file.
